


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 6

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Denial, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Femslash, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober 2020, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Under-negotiated Kink, Whumptober 2020, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: Poppy wants to see what all the fuss with edging is about. She regrets it later.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 21





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 6

**Author's Note:**

> This is another kink heavy one but I promise more whump is coming down the pipeline. Some of them mix so well together and then others, well, don't. Prompt: “Please: Stop Please” to Edging. I've stopped pressuring myself to hit arbitrary page counts out of fear it's "too short", so hopefully that'll make the prose better. I make no promises.

Love hotels were becoming few and far between, these days, but somehow Noir always managed to find one with the exact room they needed that was also coincidentally always free. Poppy had suggested once or twice to just do it in her own bed at night, quickies when the roommate was making dinner and her daughter was playing in the other room – she knew they could both be quiet. Noir always declined it, and Poppy never knew whether it was the risk she wasn’t into, or something else. So today, in this room with its lovely jacuzzi en-suite, and circular rotating bed, Poppy didn’t reach for the toybox at first, but went for pen and paper instead. Except, like, digital, because her phone’s notes app was way more immediate. Who carried stationary around anymore, anyway?

“Don’t you wanna try something new?” Maybe that was the issue – novelty. Risk might be fine, maybe the change of pace was what was upsetting? “We can write stuff down! Do a whole little – well, I won’t say contract…” A brief image of Noir in a leather collar and nothing else, chained to the mattress, floated into her head and made her yearn but she shooed it away. Maybe if it wasn’t iron. She didn’t want to hurt Noir for real – sadism was still hard to get used to. Maybe she was the one that had a problem with novelty.

Noir looked over her shoulder at the empty app. “I’ll try anything you want to.” Anything you want me to try, was the real message Poppy was getting. “I just think that right now, with Ai at the age she is, the risk of her walking in on us is TOO great.” Poppy could argue that he’d had sex with his own former roommate and Ai never walked in but Noir had a point that Ai was a lot more curious and mobile now. There was a cultural difference about The Talk that she needed to respect. “I also worry that you might think you want to try something and not actually know what you’re getting involved with.”

“Safe words, duh! This isn’t my first rodeo!” Poppy protested, enjoying the way Noir pressed up against her just to see the still empty screen. “I’m not going to jump straight into some serious shit – I just. I wanna know what YOU like. What do YOU wanna do? I know I top but ARE you really okay with subbing all of the time? Or being vanilla?” She turned to search Noir’s face for any signs of dishonesty, or hiding something, or just… “You and I both know that you’re the one who can’t actually say no.” She whispered.

“I made my choice years ago. And I know you don’t have the guts to do anything extremely heavy to me even if you wanted to.” Noir smirked. She played with the hooks of Poppy’s bra through her t-shirt and Poppy let out a tiny gasp as it came unhooked. “I’m okay with you practicing on me to know what your own limits are, you know. I just want to be sure you know that’s what this is.”

Poppy slid her bra straps off her shoulders, putting the phone down and wiggling out of both layers of tops. “You know practice doesn’t mean the feelings aren’t real, right? You’re not just a test dummy.” She slammed her lips into Noir’s, pushing her down onto the bed and fiddled with her own bra, making a disappointed groan when Noir simply teleported her upper clothing off. “I wanna know your bra unhooking secrets.” She pouted, and then attacked Noir’s nipples with zeal. If they were already out in the open, might as well make them hard, so she could suck them and tweak them and fondle them and she was so absorbed in working her tongue, making sure each tiny bit of Noir’s chest got exact equal attention that she didn’t notice the rest of their clothing had ended up in a pile with the shirts until she felt the air conditioning on her skin.

“You wanna do something new?” Noir’s breath went through her ear and turned into liquid down below. She brushed a thumb over Noir’s nipples in answer. “Let’s try edging.” That seemed like just enough sadism for a beginner. “Let’s try...you bottom.” Noir lightly pushed her away from her mission of breast worship, and Poppy landed on the pillows, spreading her legs obediently. “You need to learn what it feels like before you do it to others, right?” Poppy nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. She hadn’t subbed since Tina, way back when, unless you counted her job as subbing, but she wasn’t ever present for most of those, so...No, she didn’t count it. But Noir wouldn’t – COULDN’T give her anything she actually did not want, bound by some arcane fae law that Poppy would really have to ask for details about sometime -

“Mmm, fuck…” She sighed in pleasure, mental tangent interrupted by Noir’s fingers massaging her vulva. Oh, wow, that was both hands...her nipples were feeling a little lonely. She poked at one for Noir’s reaction, but it looked like she had free reign to do whatever she wanted to herself as long as it didn’t interfere with the wonderful ways Noir was pulling and tugging and touching her lower lips, pausing to play with her clit every so often just the way she loved – indirect, large, slow, flat - ! She tensed for a second and then...everything dialed down to, well, not zero, but she wasn’t close anymore. Inside was burning and tense and shaking but Noir slapped her hands away from her nipples and looked her in the eye.

“Now we wait.” She said simply, flipping her braid behind her shoulder as she positioned her face between Poppy’s legs. “Don’t touch until I say so.”

“I know how edging works!” Poppy growled. And she did – in theory. Experiencing it for herself was mixed feelings, but she didn’t have time to ponder, because just as soon as she started to calm down, Noir’s tongue was all over her vulva, and she got the go-ahead via thumbs up to start playing with her own breasts again. Then that thumb went to work stretching her lips out in every which way, Noir leaving no area unlicked. A few minutes later, still wound up from last time, everything went tight again, and Noir had to dodge a foot in her direction as she pulled her hands away from Poppy’s genitalia. “M’sorry…” Poppy whimpered. “Please, please, I’m so close, stop it, just let me…”

“No.” Noir crawled on top of her and god, she was so so close, but Noir didn’t even move, until Poppy had gotten used to the warm weight of her and everything had slowly leveled out. Then, out of nowhere, Noir ground her clit against Poppy’s whole vulva twice before figuring out the angle that got Poppy to beg, and plead, and moan, and writhe, too caught up in feeling sensations to even touch herself anymore. Poppy thought she was gonna die, probably – is this what blue balls was, when guys complained about it? - because she was there, she was RIGHT FUCKING THERE, practically seeing stars, when once again, Noir got off of her and all the play moved into her mouth, where Noir slowly and casually poked at every erogenous zone inside with the barest of touches, pulling away to leave little polite kisses down her collarbone. At least Poppy figured out the timing, in practice, although she supposed Noir might’ve been mindreading and cheating to figure out when exactly to stop.

“No.” Noir declared, increasing the speed and pressure at which her fingers fondled Poppy’s breasts. “You just show it on your face. You look so cute, all squirmy and red like this.” Noir slowly slid her head back down between Poppy’s legs, littering her body with rougher and rougher kisses before gently parting her folds and giving one gentle flat lick and one vigorous suck on Poppy’s clit. The kick in the face was worth it for how Poppy screamed in pleasure, overflowing with lust, muscles clenching for a good minute before she managed to catch her breath. Noir sat up. “Did you like it?”

Poppy took a second to answer. Now that her head was clear of the heady haze of arousal, she could make a small pros and cons list. As the receiver, this was...not entirely her cup of tea? Mostly because she KNEW she was gonna end up kicking somebody and even if Noir didn’t get a black eye or anything, it still kind of felt bad? How would she manage sadism like this – okay, new thought. If she were the top...oh man, if she were domming right now, seeing Noir beg for release, being able to control how long Noir had to sit there pleading – being able to give out orgasms as rewards for excellent head and obedient submission, and deny it for naughty brats who are a bit TOO mean for her liking...She was getting wet again.

“I think…” She purred, sitting up and walking her hands over to Noir’s entrance. “I think I wanna try doing it to you this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
